


Again and again

by yeonbiniez



Series: Yeonbin Drabbles/Prompts [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbiniez/pseuds/yeonbiniez
Summary: Just puma hybrid Yeonjun wanting to fuck the life out of his precious bunny boyfriend
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Drabbles/Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209092
Kudos: 48





	Again and again

Soobin clutched onto Yeonjun's back tight as the older kept pounding into him.Continuous moans and whines kept spilling from his swollen lips,body shaking from his boyfriend's thrusts.Yeonjun growled into his pretty bunny's sensitive ears,making him whimper.

Yeonjun's ruts are always like this,rough and wild.His animalistic side definitely taking over,making the already possesive puma hybrid even more so.That explains all the blotches of bite marks and hickeys on Soobin's body,littered everywhere from his milky thighs to his neck.Call him crazy but how could he not be when his bun is just so responsive and sensitive.His skin bruises easily,hell he's pretty much meant to be fucked hard by Yeonjun.

He kept thrusting into him,chasing his release as well as Soobin's.His sex drive on a daily basis is already quite crazy,now in his rut haze he could only focus on fucking his pretty bunny boyfriend,smug at every moan and whimper that just kept spilling from those swollen lips of his.Heck he prides himself for being able to turn Soobin into a mess,his strength and muscles used to satisfy Soobin.

"M-More hyungie.....s'good.....ngh....f-full......",  
Soobin begged as he mouthed on the expance of skin he could reach as his boyfriend pounded harder into him,hammering into his prostate.

"I'll fuck you so good you'd be begging to be fucked again and again",

**Author's Note:**

> Drop your ideas/prompts in the comments for me to write!I'd be more than happy to contribute more to the yeonbinists and yeonbin tags on ao3🤣
> 
> Find me on twitter @yeonbiniez  
> Link-https://twitter.com/yeonbiniez?s=08


End file.
